


Unrequited

by Dominura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Victor, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i dont ship this like "that" but I LIVE 4 ANGST and yurio is so angsty, this is the only correct way to start and end this ship, yuri is a moron but victor is a bigger moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominura/pseuds/Dominura
Summary: Yurio is pissed that Victor went to Japan to train Yuri. When he gets Victor alone, he tells him exactly what he thinks about him and Yuri spending all this time together but maybe he tells him a little too much





	

Unrequited 

Soon as I heard that Victor was in Japan I really didn’t have to think twice before I went. Sure, people tried to convince me to stay but Victor made me a promise and like hell I’m going to let him blow me off for some-fatso-nobody skater. I know less than zero Japanese, so figuring out exactly where Victor is proving to be a challenge. But thankfully he posts a collection of pictures on Instagram every day with location tags. 

When I finally get to the rink where he keeps tagging himself I see Yuri standing out front, I run and kick him with all my strength. It's only after that I see the crowd of people behind us, I forcefully grab him by the hoodie and drag him inside like a dog. When I get wound up like this I can hardly control myself. 

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” I press my finger into his chest just below the breast bone, I’m fuming, “HAH?” Why would Victor waste time training someone like him? I just started my career and I have already have accomplished far more than him. He should just retire now, no use taking up ice time in the competition. He doesn’t say anything, he looks slightly confused. 

He gets his glasses out of his pocket and gives me a look, “Yuri Pilestsky?” he must not have recognized me at first but he definitely does now. The fact that he doesn’t look surprised in the slightest only angers me anymore. 

“LISTEN HERE YOU VICTOR STEALING BAG OF-, “I curse at him, and fist his sweater, but before I can get in another word Victor shows up out of nowhere. 

“Yuri!” he waves, the two of us simultaneously turn to look at him. He’s wearing a tracksuit, he must have just gotten back from a run, “What are you doing here? Vacation?” I groan. 

“Yeah,” I say sarcastically, releasing my grasp on fatty’s sweater, “That’s exactly it, what hotel are you staying at? I want to stay there too, mine sucks.” 

“I’m staying at Yuri’s families hot spring,” he beams, “it's very nice, the water is perfect and the food is delicious too.” I pout, it seems like he’s having a good time here, he’s hardly phased by me showing up. I want him to be surprised, shocked, or something other than his normal overly cheery self. 

He tells me the address, I instantly call my hotel and have them send over my luggage. Like hell I’m spending another day in that drab place, the hot springs seems far nicer and not just because Victor is there. But I do ask for the room beside Victors. 

Dinner is awkward, the other people in the dining room keep staring and whispering at us and to make things worse Victor and Yuri eat silently. The tension is so strong you could cut it with a knife. 

“Yuri,” Victor says after finishing his beer, “Tell us, why have you showed up all of a sudden?” 

“I’ve come to bring you back to Russia,” I say sternly. 

“Oh?” Victor leans in with interest, “Why’s that?” His hair falls in front of his eyes like a curtain, he looks as attractive as ever. I look away with a sour face. 

“You promised that you’d choreograph a program for me when I made my senior debut,” I say matter-of-factly as he tries to recall. Don’t tell me he forgot, I angrily spear a piece of pork with the chopstick and shovel it into my mouth. This food is actually pretty good, its almost hard to be in a bad mood when your taste buds are in heaven. 

“Oh,” he snaps his fingers, the creases of guilt form in his face, I almost feel bad bringing it up, almost, “I remember now, sorry, I must have forgotten.” 

“Honestly,” I mumble in Russian, kicking him hard under the table, “You promised me first, so you should come back to Russia with me.” 

He gently nudges my foot back, he looks at Yuri then at me, “I promised Yuri I’d coach him,” he doesn’t look like he knows what he’s going do to, “Let me sleep on it, ok?” 

“Vic-“ Yuri starts to say, but I cut him off. 

“Fine,” I grumble. Yuri looks like a sad puppy when he’s upset, this guy makes me sick. I head to my room. After a soak alone in the hot spring, I call it a night. I’m jet lagged to shit and the last thing I want is to be tired tomorrow. It’s a big day, and I want to be awake for it. 

I roll around aimlessly in my bed trying to fall asleep. A crash and a poorly contained laugh combination yelp comes from the room beside me. My eyes peel open as I listen through the paper thin walls. 

“You got me drunk on purpose,” It's Yuri, for some reason he’s in Victor's room, “didn’t ‘yew?” he slurs. There he goes again, making a fool of himself, if anything is true it's that Yuri can’t hold hid alcohol for shit. As a Russian, I’m embarrassed for him. 

“Of course not,” Victor laughs quietly, “I got a little carried away myself, I can get myself a new glass of water,” he says while shoveling the broken glass back into what remains of the cup. 

“No, no, no, I’ll go get ‘et,” Yuri whispers loudly, he sounds beyond wasted, there is another thump, it must be his drunk frat boy ass leaning falling against the wall, “I’m spozed’ to be giving you good service, you’re a payin’ customer, right?” 

“It's fine, really, I don’t mind,” Victor helps him to the door, “you’d better get in bed soon if you want to be functioning tomorrow,” Yuri says good night to him, before hobbling down the hall. A few minutes later I hear some glass fall to the floor and a strange sound from Victor, he must have cut himself. I look at the clock, I should be sleeping by now, but I groan and get up to help him. 

Sure enough, he is picking up the glass off the floor, or at least trying too, “Let me help you,” I say, it startles him but he accepts my offer. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he apologizes quietly in Russian to me now that we’re alone, he cuts himself again on another piece of glass, blood runs down his finger, he sticks it his mouth, “I think I’m drunk.” 

“You think so?” I say sarcastically and give him a face and he laughs, I take the glass from him, “I’ll take this a get you a new one, don’t go anywhere.” 

“Aye aye, captain,” he sits against the wall. I throw the broken glass away and return with a plastic one for him. Got to think a bit ahead. Unsurprisingly, he hasn’t moved an inch. I help him to his feet and walk with him to his futon. He’s heavy, clumsy, warm and smells lightly like beer. It's hard to believe this guy could ever land a quad flip much less do anything remotely graceful. 

“Easy, easy,” I pass him the water and he gladly drinks, “what are you doing drinking so much?” 

He scoots up against the wall so I join him, “I have no idea,” he chuckles grimly, “Yuri is just so persistent, it's hard to say no to him when he gets going.” 

“Is that so,” I play with the hem on my pajama sleeves, “You must really like that guy, huh? He seems kind of dull and depressing if you ask me.”

“That’s just because you don’t know him, plus,” he nudges me, “I’m pretty sure you don’t like anyone.” 

“Hey, that’s not true,” I snarl. 

“Ok,” he challenges me, “name three people who we both know who you like.” 

“I-“ I shut my mouth tightly and search through names in my head, besides Victor I can’t come up with a single name, “Makkachin,” I blurt out, he eruptions in childish laughter. I turn away, I’m sure my face is an embarrassingly red hue right now. He is right, I avoid getting close to anyone. It’s far too much of a hassle. The whole time I’ve looking up to Victor, so much so that it’s almost painful just to think he would stop skating all together just for some looser. I lean against him, he doesn’t seem to mind, “You really do like that guy, I can tell, you wouldn’t have come all the way over here out of the blue if you didn’t. That guy’s career is basically over, he’s old and you’re wasting time teaching him if you ask me.” 

“Age doesn’t matter much, it's all about skill and determination, you know that better than anyone,” he gives me a side eye, before looking away as well, “besides, you came all the way out here to see me, right?” 

I frown, “this is just about the promise you made me.”

“I feel terrible about forgetting that,” he says sincerely, as pushes his hair out of his eyes. Maybe what I feel for him is a little stronger than just looking up to him, my hands curl up into fists. I’ve always been far too impulsive, but maybe for once I shouldn’t be. 

“Yu-“ he goes to say, without thinking I silence him with my lips. I shut my eyes tightly while his are wide open, he doesn’t return my kiss, he goes still and cold like a statue until I pull away. He looks shocked, as if he was completely oblivious as to how I felt about him all this time. His mouth moves like he’s going to say something, but it doesn’t appear he can find the right words. 

I kiss him again, this time harder, I pull myself into his lap. I want him to know how much I want him to be with me. I want to get as close to him as I can. He’s not rejecting it, so he must want me to. My heart swells at just the thought of it. 

He turns his head suddenly, “Stop this, Yuri,” he says so sternly I flinch, I’ve never heard him speak like that. I pull back off of him, “why not, what’s the problem?” I say, I don’t like taking no for an answer. Everything seemed fine a minute ago. 

“I'm can't- I won't-,” he sighs and runs his hands through his hair, his voice is apologetic but stern, “not with you. It’s not going to happen, I’m sorry if I said something that made you think-” 

“You said it yourself just now, age doesn’t matter much,” I reach out to touch him, I’ve never been one to swallow my pride for anything or anyone, “I’ve done it before, you wouldn’t be my first-“ 

He stops my hand with his, and lets it drift back to me, “Age matters with this,” he backs away and sits with his head in his hands, his icy eyes narrow when his face relaxes, “I care about you a lot you, Yuri, just not like this,” he rubs his temples, “I’ll keep our promise, I’ll choreograph you a short program, but this can’t happen. It’s inappropriate, I’m sorry, please try to understand.” 

I hang my head, the feeling of being rejected so quickly feels like a toe-pick to the heart. I hold my chest, I know he’s right, but the truth is hard for me to take, it feels like the ultimate betrayal, “You’re already with Yuri, is that it? It's so obvious,” I feel so stupid and pathetic going on like this, “the way you guys look at each other when you think the other can’t see is almost sickening. Did you kiss him yet? Is that it?" 

He doesn’t say anything, the silence infuriates me. I’m not sure if knowing is worse than not knowing, but at least I can know if they are a real thing or now. If he doesn’t say anything then it must be a yes, “Tell me,” I say again, I don’t realize that I’m yelling, “I need to know!” 

“He kissed me,” he says with a sigh, as much as I appreciate him telling me the truth I can feel searing hot tears running down my face. I can feel the air not returning to my lungs, I can't believe any of this is happening. I try to hold back me emotions, but I want to scream, cry, or throwing anything in sight - do anything to show him how his words tear at my heart. 

“When?” I can’t stop my voice from cracking, and I can't stop being jealous over every little thing, “When did he kiss you?” it's my age showing again and I hate it, “Where? Was is here?” 

He sucks in his lip, “it shouldn’t matter, Yuri.” He’s right, I just want to further torture myself knowing the nitty gritty details of their relationships. Wearing myself down is what I do best after all. I pull myself into a ball, this all hurts worse than any injury I've ever had. 

It sinks in that I’ll never have a chance with him, that I’ll never be good enough. And I’m not mature enough to just accept that, I don’t want to have to give up on him. I rub my eyes rapidly with my sleeves and try my best to make them stop but they won’t. I’m blubbering like a God damn baby in front of Victor after I might have well just confessed my love for him, it couldn’t be any more embarrassing than this. I know how much he hates it when people cry, he never knows what to do, I should just leave this place and head back to Russian on the next plane. The thought of staying here for another minute is unbearable. I want to shrivel up and die. 

“I fell for one of my trainers slash idols too,” Victor says suddenly, running his finger along the rim of the cup, “I think it's pretty common to feel this way at your age.” 

“Huh?” where is this coming from? I hiccup and wipe the snot off my nose, “Who? Yakov?” 

“No, no, oh God, no” he laughs quietly, “one of my female coaches, around when I was a little older than you. She was gorgeous, tall, she had this long beautiful black hair and watching her skate,” he sinks into a dream-like state as he pictures her spinning endlessly in his mind like a ballerina in a music box, “it was just she had just fallen out of my imagination and onto the ice,” he snaps out of it, “of course I had no chance with her, she was twice my age and married at that. I knew that, so I did what any love-struck teenager should do in that situation,” he shoves his fingers into my dimples and forces me to smile, though my tear stained eyes continue to glare at him, “I suffered and suffered good, for years. I’m tellin’ you, physical pain, my friend.” 

I push his hands away, and go back to leaning on him, this time I make sure to put all my weight into it to make him as uncomfortable as possible, “But eventually I got over it, mostly, it's just part of growing up,” he pulls me into a tight hug, “Don’t cry anymore, ok? I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

It feels somewhat better now that he’s shown some sympathy and understanding towards me. But I still can’t believe I spilled my guts and cried like an idiot. I sniffle and nod. 

“I guess that’s why they call it a crush,” I mutter in a sniffle. 

“You got it,” he pats me on the head, “If it doesn’t hurt, it's not real,” I shove him away and steal the blanket off his futon, I wrap myself up like a slug or maybe a lumpy chicken kiev. 

He peers at me through the opening I made to breathe out of, I must look like a human tumor, he nudges me to get my attention, “You said you slept with somebody else or something?" he says with a bit of concern, "Is that true? Make sure you’re using protection because you might-“ I cut him off. 

“I didn’t, it was a lie,” I blurt out, just when I thought I was done being embarrassed, “I just said that so you wouldn’t freak out.” I really don’t know what I was thinking when I said that, I probably wasn’t thinking at all. 

“Oh,” he sits back and groans with relief, “good, you almost had me there.” 

“You’re worse than grandpa,” I mumble, “talking about protection and stuff.” 

“Did you want to sleep here with me?” He asks gently, “just for tonight?” 

I feel my body go warm again, of course I do, I nod and roll onto his futon. He aptly pushes me off it with a smile, “go get your futon from your room.” I grumble and groan as I slither to my room to retrieve my futon and blankets. Who does he think he is? Inviting me to sleep with him but putting our futons a meter apart. It's rude if you ask me, especially after all the crap he put me through.

But still, it will be nice to see him sleeping. I wonder if he snores. I hope I don’t snore or worse, drool. He shuts off the light and crawls under the warm blankets, “you got me thinking,” he whispers quietly with a slight smirk on his face, I wonder what he’s going to say, something cute I hope, “do you think Yakov was hot when he was younger, quick, yes or no?” 

I frown harder than I’ve ever frowned in my life, I can’t believe this guy, he ruined a perfectly good moment, “Goodnight, Victor.” 

“Goodnight, Yurio.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Goodnight, Yurochka.” 

“Whatever,” I groan and roll over. After laying there for a bit, I listen to him breathing softly. I got a lot of my chest today, and I feel thirty pounds lighter and maybe now I can finally get a good sleep. I turn back to him, his face is pressed up against his pillow. He’s got a nice sleeping face, maybe not the best I’ve ever seen but I’m still glad I get to see it. A tiny string of drool hangs out of his mouth, and for the first time in a while, my face relaxes into a smile. I’ll be stronger, and do better from now on. I realize it doesn’t matter if he returns my feelings or not, he’s going to choreograph me a program and that will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> and Victor and Yuri forcefully adopt Yurio. The end. 
> 
> ty for the read


End file.
